


Grandpa Han Loves You

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: I suck at tagging, Kaison is back again, M/M, Short, family fic, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Even though he is hardly there never forget that Grandpa Han loves you.





	Grandpa Han Loves You

Time flew by and Kaison’s birthday was approaching.  Young Kaison was ecstatic about his birthday, and each day he reminded everyone following by the extreme need for a toy he doesn’t have.  Finn was slightly embarrassed by his son’s blunt attitude when he reminded everyone not to show up to his birthday party empty-handed. When the day of the party finally arrived it took everything they had to keep Kaison distracted because every five minutes he was ready to open his gifts.  When the time finally did arrive, Kaison enjoyed all his gifts and he couldn’t wait to stay up as late as he could to play them all. However, there was one given that made young Kaison cry tears of joy as he stepped back and looked at it.

 

He had spotted it in the store, one day when Finn and Kylo took him to the toy section so he could pick out a prize for being good in school.  Finn and Kylo saw the way Kaison’s eyes lit up when he saw the toy on the bottom shelf. It was the only one there and yeah it was expensive, not that credits had ever been a problem for Kylo, but his rewards were never something big.  Each week they went to the store Finn and Kylo could notice their son staring at it in awe until one day it was finally gone. Their son heartbreaking look on his face hurt them and they ended up buying him two prizes that day. 

 

Kaison never expected for the toy he had secretly been wanting to be hidden under the galaxy gift wrapper.  He had yet to take it out of the box since he decided to “clear his schedule” and play with it all day tomorrow.  He tired himself out playing with all the gifts he got today, and right now Kylo was drying him off from his bath. 

  
  


“I can’t believe it, daddy,” Kaison said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

 

“What’s that?” Kylo

 

“Grandpa got me that gift!”  Kaison said as he moved closer to Kylo, “it’s so expensive, and my grandpa bought it for me…” Kaison paused as he tilted his head before he started nodding. “My grandpa loves me.” 

 

Kylo’s father was hardly ever around when Kylo was growing up, and when he was around it wasn’t long before he was leaving again.  His father wasn’t there when he got married, was late when Kaison was born, and yet he has always made it to every single one of Kaison’s birthday parties, well except for today.  Kylo swore when he got married, and when they had Kaison that he would be there--always. No matter what he would be there for his son, and for Finn. His relationship with his father had been rocky, but since Kaison was born it’s been improving.  His father had been making a tremendous effort, much more than Kylo could ever dream. 

 

Kylo couldn’t help the tears that built up in his eyes nor could he hold back the ones that escape.  “Even though he couldn’t be here today, Grandpa Han really does loves you. Don’t forget that.”

 

Finn had been standing out the doorway and he could only hold his breath as he listened in on their conversation.  Later, Finn was still awake when Kylo crawled into bed.

 

“I talked to Ha--my father,”  Kylo said as he rolled on his side and gently pulled Finn towards him.  “He is going to come by tomorrow and play with Kaison.”

 

“Good, they can play with that ridiculously tall porg robot he got him,”  Finn responded and was met by silence for a while but he knew that Kylo wasn’t asleep.  He turned around and faced him, “what’s wrong?”

 

Kylo looks down from the window making eye contact with Finn.  He sighs, “when I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I was worried I’d be just like my father.  Never around, never where I’m needed with the people that I love. I didn’t want you to go through that and for Kaison to feel what I felt.”

 

“You know,” Finn started, “I miss you when you have to go on your business trips.  At the same time, you’re always right here with me.” Finn said as he grabbed Kylo’s hand and placed it over his heart.  “Grandpa Han does love you too, Kylo.” Finn said as he gently moved back Kylo’s hair, tucking it behind his ear, “he loves both of you more than he lets on.” 

 

All through the night until dawn was breaking, Finn held Kylo tight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also inspired by my little cousin. His birthday was recently and unfortunately, I could not go to his party. My mom did tell me about an exchange that happened between my cousin and my uncle and that inspired me to write this!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> <33  
> SN


End file.
